deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DonkeyKongApe/Leaving + Fight Sale
Hey. Surprise, I'm leaving Yeah, I don't see a point to sticking around here for reasons I'll explain below. I haven't been active for more than a month so this should have been expected. Why I'm leaving I'm going to copy and paste this from Discord, which is why I refer to this site we're currently on in such a weird way. Basically, I just don't know why I should write on here and not on DeviantArt. "1. On DBFW, you're encouraged to help fill in character pages with their origins and abilities. This can require up to many paragraphs of work, yet out of all of the character pages on there I'd be surprised if even 4% of them had comments saying "good job" for the work people do on them. Plus, all of that info is basically gonna go to waste since you can't even copy+paste it over on to a Death Battle you make on there! On Deviantart, people will admire your character bios and even ask if they can use them. This is free publicity and it shows people like your work. 2. Because you can use other people's bios, that can reduce MUCH of the work you have to do. A problem with DBFW is you have to make your character info from scratch, which can take like a week with characters like Superman because they have so much to go over, and you might lose the urge to write a battle and the results in that time because you've exhausted and bored yourself. 3. There are (basically) no restrictions. You can use all memes. You can use all creepypastas. You can use forms like Super Sonic exclusively that DBFW doesn't consider different enough to have their own match. If you'd ever want to make a battle/bio with them, who's going to stop you and your readers from having fun? There are no people to stop you. I understand there are reasons for the rules against stuff like that on DBFW, but it is still a restriction. You'll have to go to some inactive or mostly inactive no-research/joke/weird wiki to write a match like that, which will make it so that less people see your battle. But you can write anything like that on DA, and more people would read it than on DBFW or whatever other wiki you'd be told to write it on instead of there (more on the 'population' of the sites soon) 4. DBFW has some people (who I won't name) I don't particularly like and I think should be banned, yet aren't. So you know what I do on DeviantArt? I just BLOCK THEM and they're gone. They can't do anything now. You get to choose when people have crossed the line. 5. Even if you fixed all of the problems it has, DBFW is still objectively less popular than DeviantArt. There are so many more people on DA, which means there are so many more people to appreciate your battles. And what's more, people actually read your battles on DA instead of just skipping to the results! I know a small number of people on DBFW that do that, but I know for sure there's a higher number of people that do that on DA. On DBFW, you'll get the words 'good fight' or 'I liked the fight' before someone just goes and does an epic xDDDD debunk on your battle. On DA, people actually go and say their favorite parts of the battle and give constructive criticism on how to better your writing." Match Sale Mario Duo Battle Royale Mario vs Fox McCloud Young Link vs Baby Mario Koopa & Goomba VS Moblin & Octorok Kid Goku VS Baby Mario Mighty the Armadillo VS Geno Rick Sanchez vs Stewie Griffin Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic Toad vs Krillin Lucario VS Geno Trunks VS Link Additionally, you can make tabbers and add your own battles on to Mario VS Goku VS Sonic and Shantae VS Steven Universe Goodbye, for some of you I see basically all of you on Discord and DeviantArt so it almost doesn't even matter. For the rest of you, then ok, you guys are who I should say bye to, so bye. I feel like this wiki has been and still is way past its prime, but I can admire the work that has been put in to all of the battles still being made here, so kudos on all of the effort you guys. The magnum opus of this wiki is and always will be Mario vs Terry Crews Category:Blog posts